La hija de Orochimaru La maldición del amor
by Ranka87
Summary: Después de tantos años de espera por fin despierta Kasumi, la hija de Orochimaru que paso a ser la aprendiz de Sasuke Uchiha. Esta chica fue creada para darle fin a la aldea de la hoja pero... ¿Será cumplido ese propósito?, ¿Será la maldición del mundo Ninja o la maldición de amor de Sasuke Uchiha? SasukexOc *¡Por favor! Denle una oportunidad -*
1. Introducción: El génesis de Kasumi

_**LA HIJA DE OROCHIMARU**_

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. En esta historia solamente me pertecene _Kasumi._

Hola hicos, es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. No soy muy buena escribiendo pero es lo que más me gusta hacer, ¡Disfrútenlo! n_n

**Introducción...**

_El génesis de Kasumi _

Luego de tanto esfuerzo y experimentos por fin... tuvo lo que tanto esperaba, pudo crear con sus manos y chakra a un ser humano, una mujer, su hija. Aquella dama de 16 años que se iba formando dentro de aquel líquido verdoso dentro de aquella cápsula. Orochimaru iba esperando con paciencia a que despertara. De todos sus experimentos estaba muy orgulloso de aquella creación, su propia hija que decidió ponerle **Kasumi**.

Una noche como todas aquellas en la que el sannin iba al laboratorio a observar a su hija llegó Kabuto con una taza de té, en realidad, el joven no entendía porqué su amo se molestaba tanto en ver a un cuerpo humano.

-Lord Orochimaru, ¿Cree usted que pueda despertar? -preguntó el joven.

Orochimaru dió un sorvo de aquel té y bajó la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Kabuto, confío en que despierte. Además, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarla.

Kabuto no dijo nada, solamente se quedó al lado de su amo. De un momento a otro se escuchó un golpe proveniente de algún lugar; después de unos segundos se escuchó nuevamente aquel golpe. Ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que la mujer que estaba aquella cápsula estaba golpeado el cristal.

Orochimaru dibujó una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, ya había despertado; Kabuto ya sabía que hacer, él bajó un interrumpor que había en la pared, con esta acción aquel líquido verdoso fue drenándose en el suelo dejando a la joven completamente empapada. Sus cabellos eran de color negro reluciente, sus ojos eran de color violeta y grandes, su piel era pálida y las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo estaban vendadas.

Kasumi cayó cuando el tubo de cristal había bajado al suelo, miró por todas partes y vio a su padre levantarse de la silla y caminar lentamente hacia ella.

-Bienvenida al mundo, hija mía -dijo Orochimaru acariciando la mejilla de la joven-. No te asustes pequeña, estoy aquí.

El sannin envolvió a la chica con una manta y se la llevó a su nuevo cuarto, Orochimaru la dejó sobre su cama para que descansara.

A la mañana siguiente Kasumi se levantó temprano y se puso la ropa que tenía sobre la cama. Su ropa era el típico atuendo que usaban los subordinados de Orochimaru, la única diferencia estaban es que sus brazos estaban cubiertos con vendas a excepción de sus dedos.

La pelinegra salió del cuarto y de pronto se encontró con un largo pasillo iluminados por candelabros. Ella aminó lentamente hasta donde sea que la llevase ese pasillo.

La chica chasqueó la lengua, no sabía dónde estaba, todo era muy nuevo para ella. En plena caminata se encontró con Orochimaru.

-Parece que ya estas lista querida -dijo él.

Orochimaru se llevó a la chica con él hasta donde estaba su aprendiz favorito.

-Sasuke... -llamó el sannin al joven Uchiha.

-¿Qué ocurre Orochimaru?

-Te presento a Kasumi, serás su maestro de ahora en adelante.

El joven Uchiha miró a Kasumi de pies a cabeza, era bonita pero la despreció con su mirada, parecía muy débil y Sasuke odiaba a las personas débiles.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que seré el maestro de esta chica? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Pues ella... es mi hija... -sentenció el pelinegro-, y eres el mas indicado para esta tarea, considéralo como una misión.

El Uchiha refunfuñó.

-Bueno Sasuke, te la dejo en tus manos, vayan al salón de armas para que puedan entrenar.

El joven Uchiha llevó a Kasumi al salón de armas, Kasumi era muy callada, además, sus ojos eran casi indesifrables ¿En realidad Sasuke Uchiha sería el maestro de esa chica? Parecía un chiste pero era cierto, si iba a ser su maestro lo que esperaba es que ella no fuera como sus antiguos compañeros Naruto Uzumaki o Sakura Haruno. La joven y el Uchiha entraron a una habitación que estaba llena de armas.

-Escoge cualquiera, te espero -dijo Sasuke.

La pelinegra se paseó por las mesas y veía atentamente las diferentes armas que habían en la habitación; después de cinco minutos de haber observado fue a una mesa y cogió dos espadas, ambas estaban envueltas en una especie de tela negra muy finas. Kasumi las desenvolvió, a los ojos de la joven eran hermosas, eran finas, el filo era sencillamente perfecto y eran muy libianas.

-Son "Las joyas gemelas" fueron hechas en la tierra de los artesanos. Te puedo enseñar algunas técnicas -dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba las armas-, bueno ya tienes tus armas, te espero dentro de dos horas aquí mismo.

Sasuke se fue de la habitación dejando a Kasumi sola.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 1: Evolución (primera parte)

_**Capí**__**tulo 1: Evolución (primera parte)**_

Transcurrieron dos horas justo como lo había indicado Sasuke, en realidad, el Uchiha estaba mas que fastidiado. Tener que entrenar a una debilucha era demasiado para él, personas con la apariencia de Kasumi le repugnaban peligrosamente y tenía que hacerlo pues era una obligación.

**FLASH BACK...**

_**Sasuke observaba cada movimiento que hacía su maestro en el laboratorio, lo seguía con la mirada y no pasaba por alto ningún movimiento de Orochimaru. El Sannin por su parte estaba muy ocupado; hasta que se sintió observado por el Sharingan del muchacho.**_

_**-Vamos, habla Sasuke -dijo Orochimaru.**_

_**-¿Desde cuando es tu hija? -preguntó el pelinegro.**_

_**-¿Tanta curiosidad tienes? Lo siento pero creo que te he consentido demasiado querido Sasuke, solamente te puedo decir que es uno de mis mayores "logros" -dijo el Sannin-, Kasumi no tiene mucho conocimiento de las artes ninja así que enséñale todo lo que puedas.**_

_**Sasuke suspiró fastidiado, él carecía paciencia como para ser maestro de una persona, y más de una que no tuviera experiancia en las artes ninja...**_

_**"Será un largo día" pensó el chico.**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK...**

Según Orochimaru, Kasumi no era muy experta en el arte ninja así que tenía que enseñarle técnicas, solamente eseraba a que la chica no fuera de esos estudiantes idiotas que tardaban en aprender.

-Bueno... empecemos con las espadas -dijo Sasuke dándole una de las espadas gemelas-, te atacaré trata de defenderte lo mejor posible.

Y así fue, inmediatamente Sasuke comenzó a lanzarle ataquetes con su espada, Kasumi no lo hacía tan mal pero mientras más devolvía los ataques de Sasuke estos se hacían mas rápidos y profundos, el Uchiha iba a realizar uno de sus mejores ataques; se iba acercando a la joven a gran velocidad, llegó un momento en que la chica cerró los ojos y recibió el impacto del golpe que la arrojó hacia la pared.

-¡No cierres los ojos! -exclamó el pelinegro-, nunca jamás cierres los ojos en pleno conbate con el enemigo.

Kasumi asintió.

Ambos chicos comenzaron nuevamente aunque ella pudo mejorar la parte "No cierres los ojos en pleno combate", el Uchiha se mostraba demasiado fuerte ante ella aunque poco a poco se hacía más diestra con la espada.

Al final del entrenamiento Sasuke se acercó a Kasumi y tomó la mano en la que tenía el arma y vio que la sostenía mal, con su mano arregló la posición de los dedos de la joven, en ese breve momento la pelinegra se sonrojó levemente. Sasuke se quedó viendo los dedos de Kasumi pero después quitó la vista de ellos y la vio directamente a los ojos.

-Así es que debes sostenerla -dijo el pelinegro que pasó por alto el rojo en las mejillas de Kasumi.

Kasumi tomó las dos espadas y se fue con Sasuke por el pasillo oscuro pues no conocía bien el lugar. En algunas ocaciones la pelinegra abría la boca para hablar pero nunca lo llegaba a hacer.

-Dí lo que tengas que decir -dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno... es que... quería saber si te tengo que llamar Sasuke-sensei o solamente Sasuke -dijo la chica.

-Llámame como quieras me da igual... -dijo el Uchiha.

Sasuke la dejó en su habitación mientras él se fue donde Orochimaru a hablarle sobre Kasumi. No era que le interesara la chica, pero había algo en ella, su existencia, había algo en ella que le daba una tremenda curiosidad era más que obvio que le estaban ocultando algo.

-¿Cómo le fue a Kasumi en su entrenamiento? -preguntó Orochimaru al verlo llegar a su habitación.

-Es pésima hasta para agarrar una espada -dijo Sasuke-, pero tengo que admitir que aprende rápido.

-¿Cuándo comenzaron?

-Hace más de una hora pero no pudo aguantar hasta el final, estaba muy cansada.

_"Claro que va a estar cansada, no está acostumbrada a su nuevo entorno, pero confío en que se convierta en un gran Shinobi, tengo a Sasuke como su maestro ¿Qué mas podría faltar? Además ella es la puerta que me conducirá a llevar mi venganza contra la aldea de la hoja" _Pensó Orochimaru.

El Uchiha suspiró y se fue a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Kasumi se encontraba sentada en su cama, miraba atentamente la espada con la cual tubo el entrenamiento con su maestro, era pésima, lo sabía. Aún no entendía por qué su padre quería que tomara un entrenamiento ninja si era de lo peor además de que su maestro no era para nada pasiente y era muy notable en su rostro que odiaba estar cerca de ella.

_"Soy de lo peor..." _pensó la ojivioleta.

Dio un suspiro largo y se paró de la cama, por un breve momento pasó con su mente aquella escena en la que Sasuke tomó su mano, sus dedos eran suaves, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar aquella escena. Pero al darse cuenta del sucio truco que le jugaba su mente sacudió su cabeza quedando completamente desgreñada.

Era un ser humano, lo reconocía ya que fue creada a partir de un feto y tenía sentimientos pero no podía dejarse engañar por los deseos de su corazón, además, su padre la trajo al mundo con otro propósito, servirle como una arma mortal. Además, era imposible que apenas a primera vista puediera quedar enamorada de Sasuke.

_"¡Listo! De ahora en adelante no pensaré en el maestro Sasuke, solamente fijaré mi rumbo en el objetivo de mi padre" _


	3. Capítulo 2: Evolución (segunda parte)

_**Capítulo 2: Evolución (segunda parte)**_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Kasumi se dirigió a ella y la abrió, allí vio a su padre Orochimaru con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La pelinegra lo dejó pasar, el sannin se sentó en la cama de la joven mientras que ella le seguía y repetía la misma acción.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, padre? -preguntó la pelinegra.

-Solamente quería hablar contigo -dijo Orochimaru.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Kasumi, no quiero... sobre todas las cosas... no le cuentes a nadie sobre ti, ni siquiera a Sasuke; tu verdadera existencia y propósito quedará entre kabuto, tú y yo y nadie más.

Kasumi no entendía a qué se refería.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó la joven.

-Solamente no quiero que nadie interfiera en mis planes. Enfócate solamente en hacerte más fuerte... y has a papá feliz... -dijo el hombre mientas se paraba de la cama de la joven y abría la puerta para salir.

Kasumi se quedó en la cama y luego, se dejó caer en ella, no se sentía muy bien todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, estaba muy agotada después del entrenamiento con Sasuke, además, había despertado el día anterior; no tenía energía suficiente como para aguantar por completo aquellos entrenamientos intensivos ¿Realmente llegaría a cumplir con el propósito de su padre? Esperaba que sí pues ella sabía mas que nadie que no tenía mucho tiempo.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto, Orochimaru estaba preocupado, ¡Más que eso! Estaba estresado; desde que ella había llegado las cosas habían cambiado mucho, trabajaba más de lo normal; pero él no era el único, Kabuto había notado el nivel de estrés de Orochimaru desde un principio.

-Lord Orochimaru, es Kasumi ¿Verdad? -dijo el joven.

-Desde un principio lo fue... -dijo Orochimaru.

-Lord Orochimaru, ¿En verdad cree que Kasumi pueda cumplir con su objetivo?

-Si... es mi única esperanza, solo es cuestión de tiempo a que se acostumbre a vivir como un ser humano normal y desarrolle sus poderes ocultos -dijo Orochimaru con malicia.

-Y dispondrá de Sasuke para que Kasumi desarrolle sus poderes, pero el problema será el tiempo... el cuerpo de Kasumi no podrá soportar esa presión ¿No cree que sería mejor que dejáramos reposar por un tiempo el cuerpo de ella?

-¡Pero que dices Kabuto! No tenemos mucho tiempo, de todas formas el resultado será el mismo y tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda.

Kabuto se retiró del lado de su amo para seguir con su trabajo, abrió la puerta y se detuvo.

-Como diga... mi Lord -dijo Kabuto antes de irse.

_"Tiene que funcionar, tiene que funcionar, Kasumi me costó mucho trabajo crearla, además, es la única que puede cumplir mi objetivo sin tener que armar tanto alboroto; no puedo deducir nada todavía las cosas podrían complicarse de ahora en adelante..." _pensó Orochimaru.

Orochimaru no era tonto, sabía más que nadie que el tiempo no era su mejor amiga y nunca estaba a su favor, sabía que las cosas podrían tomar un sentido contrario en cualquier momento y tendría que estar alerta, tenía que mantener a su hija a discresión pues si alguien del exterior se enteraba de sus planes sería el fin, él estaba muy débil como para conquistar a Konoha él solo no después de la última vez. Confiaba en ella. Nadie podía enterarse de ella, ni siquiera Sasuke podía enterarse de sus planes aunque fuera una de esas piezas fundamentales para llevar a cabo su objetivo con Kasumi.

Sasuke era una de las razones por las cuales Orochimaru debía de estar alerta pues él no era tonto y podría enterarse de todo en el mas mínimo descuido, y si eso pasaba todo estaría arruinado.

Pronto sería el día en el que Kasumi evolucionaría y se podría convertir en una amenaza hasta para él mismo, pero el sannin estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio con el fin de ver destruida a la aldea oculta de la hoja.

**Próximo capítulo: **_**Comenzando a empezar.**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Comenzando a empezar

_**Capítulo 3: Comenzando a empezar**_

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se había levantado temprano para empezar con su nueva rutina de entrenamiento con Kasumi. Después de tomar una ducha fue de camino a la habitación de la chica. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación la tocó pero no abrió, tocó nuevamente pero nadie abrió; eso estaba colmando la paciencia del Uchiha así que decidió abrir la puerta por su cuenta.

Entró a la habitación de la joven, Sasuke dirigió su atención a aquella frágil figura femenina que reposaba en la cama, parecía un ángel caído pero hasta el momento él no lo consideraba así; Sasuke sacó su espada y topó a la chica con ella (dentro de su funda claro). La pelinegra fue abriendo sus ojos violeta poco a poco, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su cama y frotarse los ojos, luego vio a su maestro.

-¡Maestro Sasuke! Buenos días -dijo Kasumi.

-Buenos días... te doy diez minutos para que te arregles -dijo el Uchiha saliendo de la habitación de Kasumi.

Sasuke se recostó sobre la puerta de la habitación de la ojivioleta, dio un suspiro y se puso a pensar. ¿En realidad tenía que ser maestro de ella?, ¿Por qué él?, por supuesto habían muy buenos shinobis por ahí que la podrían entrenar como Kabuto; reconocía que Orochimaru no podía asumir la responsabilidad de ser maestro ya que estaba muy débil después de su cambio de cuerpo, pero ¿Era necesario?, Sin duda algo andaba mal, algo le estaban ocultando.

-Ya estoy lista maestro Sasuke -dijo Kasumi saliendo de su cuarto-. ¿A dónde iremos maestro?

-A entrenar... -dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a la pelinegra y sin duda no parecía la hija de ese retorcido y malvado ser, es más, era completamente diferente a él. Ella era sonriente, su imagen era pura, escencia pura.

-Maestro Sasuke... -dijo la chica mirándolo sonriente.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, solamente desvió la mirada y siguió en silencio su camino con la chica.

Sasuke y Kasumi se pusieron a entrenar cerca de la guarida de Orochimaru. Sasuke le enseñaba nuevas técnicas con la espada, ya que rápidamente absorvío lo básico. Luego procedió a enseñarle sobre el control de Chakra, no era una experta pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo sus cambios eran notables, lo cual sorprendió mucho al Uchiha.

Después de dos horas el entrenamiento se vio interrumpido debido a la falta de energía de la chica, aunque Kasumi prometiera ser una ninja talentosa su resistencia sería un problema, Sasuke tendría que elaborar algún entrenamiento especial para ella.

-Es hora de irnos Kasumi -dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo.

Notó que ella le tardó en responder. Su respiración seguía irregular, le preocupó que su estado pudiese empeorar.

-Estoy bien... no es nada -dijo Kasumi parándose del suelo.

Ambos chicos caminaron por el pequeño bosque. Aunque Kasumi le dijera a Sasuke que estaba bien en realdiad no se sentía para nada bien, sus pulmones perdían oxígeno ¿Qué le pasaba? No tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo, no aguantaba más, aunque luchara contra su propia voluntad para mantenerse de pie no pudo aguantar, y en ese mismo momento su cuerpo colapsó.

-¡Kasumi! -exclamó Sasuke en voz baja al ver el cuerpo de la joven tendido en el suelo.

Sasuke levantó delicadamente el cuerpo de la joven llevándosela a cargas a la guarida de Orochimaru. La respiración de Kasumi se iba regulando poco a poco, era un alivio para el joven Uchiha ya que se estaba preocupando; por un instante vio su rostro y se preguntó _"¿Por qué me preocupa tanto?"_.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento pasó moviendo los cabellos de Kasumi; en ese momento las fosas nasales del pelinegro percibieron un dulce y embriagante olor a rosas, a decir verdad ese olor le agradaba y mucho, era una fragancia fuerte y exitante, aquel olor le fascinaba. Pero al darse cueta de lo que estaba pensado dejó a un lado ese pensamiento, respiró profundo siguiendo su camino hasta la guarida.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Kasumi él la dejó sobre su cama para que descansara. Sasuke se quedó viendo a Kasumi, era una novata, frágil, algunas veces tonta y despistada pero reconocía que era fuerte.

La chica fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y vio una figura borrosa en frente de ella, ¿Acaso era su maestro? Cuando abrió completamente los ojos no había nadie. Kasumi se frotó la cabeza, a pesar de haberse recuperado un poco aún seguía un poco abatida así que... nada mejor que liberar tensiones que una buena tina con agua caliente.

Sasuke estaba en su habitación encerrado en su baño, el Uchiha se iba quitando su ropa para entrar a la tina con agua caliente; era muy raro cuando hacía esas cosas. Por alguna extraña razón no se sentía bien, tenía una extraña sensación de cansancio. El joven Uchiha entró a la tina, se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos dos minutos de silencio pero a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaron de repente. Su mente proyectó una pequeña escena, una joven en una tina con agua caliente, su pelo negro estaba sujeto a un moño, sus ojos eran violetas levemente opacos; su mano derecha tenía un poco de agua la cual llevó lentamente sobre su cuello, su mano bajaba despacio dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua sobre su cuello; cuando terminó de dar aquel pequeño recorrido dejó su mano reposar en el agua.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer, ¿Era una clase de broma o qué?, ¿Cómo llegó esa escena tan de repente en su mente?

_"¿Pe... pero qué diablos está pasando aquí? Acaso... esa chica era... K... Kasumi". _Pensó el Uchiha horrorizado.

Sasuke salió de la ducha y secó su cuerpo con su toalla. Cuando salió del baño seco se puso la ropa inmediatamente y se dejó caer en la cama. No sabía ni que pensar respecto a aquella escena en el baño. ¿Era una broma o algún genjutsu? Si era alguna broma o chiste no era para nada divertido pero algo era seguro, Sasuke estaba completamente confundido, ¿Qué había sido aquella extraña visión?

**Próximo cápitulo: Progeso en los planes**

_Espero que les haya gustado, Akyraa gracias por comentar hasta el momento me han servido mucho, jejeje._


	5. Capítulo 4: Progreso en los planes

_**Capítulo 4: Progreso en los planes**_

Pasaron dos meses y medio desde que Kasumi había llegado, todo iba acorde con los planes de Orochimaru no había ninguna interrupción. Los progresos de Kasumi eran sorprendentes, ya podía controlar varios jutsus los cuales eran muy buenos. El sannin vigilaba cada movimiento de la chica y notaba sus progresos, eso le alegraba ya que si las cosas seguían como iban su plan tendría mucho éxito pero aún así no debía bajar la guardia. En cuanto a la actitud de Kasumi había cambiado mucho, ya no era tan callada, a veces había ocasiones en que las que hablaba con su maestro hasta por los codos y pasó a ser de una chica frágil a debilucha a una llena de energía, gracias a Sasuke su resistencia había mejorado mucho ya no se agotaba tan fácilmente aunque debía seguir mejorando.

Era un día como aquellos, en los que Kasumi entrenaba con su maestro.

-¡Muy bien maestro! Aquí voy -dijo la chica que caía al suelo con dos Kunais en sus manos.

Estaban practicando taijutsu, no era el estilo favorito de Kasumi además de que era muy difícil pelear con su maestro, cada vez que él la derrotaba siempre se iba con la sonrisa arrogante que ella tanto odiaba.

En un movimiento ágil Kasumi le lanzó las dos kunais que llevaba en la mas manos, Sasuke las esquivó fácilmente; en ese momento Kasumi sorprendió a su maestro desde atrás. Y así comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, la chica podía retener los puños de Sasuke pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo concentrada en aquella parte, los imperdonables puños del Uchiha se hacían mas intensos. Sasuke finalizó la "batalla" con una patada en el estómago, el impacto de aquella patada hizo que la chica chocara contra un árbol.

Kasumi se levanto adolorida del árbol, Sasuke le ayudó a levantarse.

-Maestro Sasuke... me ha destrozado la espalda... otra vez -dijo Kasumi acariciando su parte adolorida.

-Es entrenamiento... -dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

Kasumi bufó.

-Algún día le quitaré esa odiosa sonrisa arrogante -dijo la chica.

-Vámonos... -dijo Sasuke llevando a la chica a la guarida del sannin.

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Kasumi.

-Tu padre quiere hablar conmigo.

-Por cierto maestro Sasuke... ¿Cuándo piensa usar todo su poder en contra de mi?

Sasuke se detuvo quedando justamente al lado de Kasumi, el chico alzo su mano derecha; la pelinegra pensó que le iba a dar un golpe en ese momento se tapó los ojos. Pudo sentir la mano del Uchiha que posaba sobre su cabellera negra, ella abrió los ojos y vio a su maestro directamente a los ojos; no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos, en aquellos opacos y nublados ojos que tanto le gustaban, ¿Qué le gustaban? Así es, pero no sabía por qué le gustaban tanto los ojos de Sasuke, su mirada era tan misteriosa y a la vez tan atractiva...

-Eres muy curiosa... -dijo Sasuke quitando su mano de la suave cabellera de Kasumi.

En ese momento la joven guardó silencio, ya que si seguía hablando su maestro la mandaría a callar y odiaba cuando él hacía eso.

Como era de costumbre Sasuke dejaba a Kasumi en su habitación, luego se fue a ver a Orochimaru.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? -preguntó el Uchiha.

-Bueno pensé que sería un buen momento para que lleves contigo a Kasumi a una misión -dijo Orochimaru.

-¿De que trata aquella misión?

-Bueno... tengo un viejo amigo en la tierra de las olas solía hacer experimentos con él, ahora sigue conservando algunos experimentos míos; Karin y Kasumi te acompañarán en esa misión.

-¿Y por qué quieres que vaya a esa misión? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Cuando terminen de revisar mis experientos y el estado del laboratorio, vas a matar a mi querido amigo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, ya tenía todo bien anotado pero ¿Por qué Orochimaru quiere que mate a ese "amigo"?

Era fácil, su "amigo" estaba presente en la creación de Kasumi, él lo ayudó en el procedimiento. Para evitar algún desvío en sus planes o algo inesperado tomó la decisión de mandar a Sasuke para que lo matara.

El Uchiha salió de la habitación para avisarle a su alumna sobre la misión. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró a cierta figura femenina que se recostaba en la pared. Sasuke pasó de largo ignorándola, aquella chica de cabellos rojos sonrió.

-Sasuke... iremos a una misión, nosotros solos ¿No eso bueno? -dijo la chica con voz coqueta.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar Karin, ¿Por qué no vas y te preparas para la misión? -dijo Sasuke fríamente siguiendo con su camino.

El pelinegro le informó sobre la misión a su alumna, ella al recibir aquella noticia sus ojos mostraron una notable expresión de alegría esa pequeña expresión le trajo recuerdos, esa siempre era la mirada que tenía su ex-compañero Naruto Uzumaki cuando iban a misiones. Sasuke dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al recordar ver los ojos iluminados de su alumna, se veía tan... niña aunque no lo demostraba a simple vista al Uchiha le divertía la mirada y comportamiento infantil de Kasumi.

Sasuke estaba esperando a que las chicas vinieran, la primera que vino fue Karin.

-¿Nos vamos Sasuke? -dijo la pelirroja.

-Aún no... -dijo él.

De pronto comenzó a hablar una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡No me dejen esperen! -Sasuke volteó y vio que era Kasumi.

-¿Quién es ella? -dijo Karin.

-Ella es... -Sasuke iba a decir que era la hija de Orochimaru pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

-¡Soy la alumna de Sasuke!

-Vaya Sasuke ahora estás haciendo de profesor -a Karin más bien le pareció un chiste.

-Fueron órdenes de Orochimaru.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos ¿Maestro Sasuke? -dijo la ojivioleta.

-Aún no... -dijo Sasuke mirando a su alumna-, según la información que te di ¿Ya sabes a dónde vamos?

-Bueno... vamos al país de las olas, entonces el laboratorio de Orochimaru puede estar en la isla deminio, que está cerca del país de las olas ¿No es cierto?

-Exacto -dijo Sasuke-, bueno es hora de irnos.

El trío se fue de la guarida de Orochimaru, como era de costumbre Kasumi siempre iba a la derecha de su maestro. Karin por su parte iba detrás de ellos pero a la vez sentía ¿Celos? Sí podría ser una afirmación razonable, estaba celosa porque Kasumi tenía mucha confianza en Sasuke y Sasuke probablemente tenía confianza en ella, estaba enojada ¡Más que eso! Tenía que deshacerse de ella de alguna forma pues se había ilusionado mucho en tener una misión sola con Sasuke.

_"Con que Kasumi eh... pues ya veremos quién irá al lado de Sasuke en este viaje" _pensó Karin mientras apretaba sus puños.

**Próximo capítulo: Un juego peligroso en medio de una misión**


	6. Capítulo 5: Un juego peligroso en

_**Capítulo 5: Un juego peligroso en medio de una misión**_

Durante el viaje todo era silencio total, el aburrimiento y el cansancio se apoderaban del cuerpo de Kasumi. Llevaban mas de cuatro horas caminando y todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a la isla demonio.

Kasumi suspiró, esta vez tendría que continuar contra su propia voluntad, aunque se arrastrara como un gusano ¡Debía de continuar a toda costa! Eso sería difícil, pero ella no se rendía tan fácilmente, además, ¿Qué pensaría Karin si la viera tan cansada? Pesaría que Sasuke no era un buen maestro o que ella era una inútil.

_"Maldición, estoy tan cansada..." _ pensó la pelinegra.

-Descansemos -dijo Sasuke al notar el estado de su alumna.

-¡Aleluya! -exclamó Kasumi dejándose caer en el pasto.

-Estabas muy cansada ¿No? -dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno... si... -tuvo que admitir.

Karin se quedó viendo a la pelinegra con desprecio, la odiaba tanto, con solo ver la amena conversación que llevaban ella y Sasuke le daba ganas de matarla y hacerla añicos con sus propias manos. ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué ella logra sacarle palabras al Uchiha?, ¿Por qué Sasuke la trataba tan especial? Ni el propio Sasuke sabía por qué era tan suave con ella, simplemente no era su estilo tratar a las personas con ¿Amabilidad? con ¿Considerasción? El punto era que el Uchiha tenía un trato especial hacia Kasumi.

-Bueno Sasuke iré a traer algo para comer, ¿Por qué no me acompañas Kasumi? -dijo Karin.

-¿No ves lo cansada que está? -dijo Sasuke.

-¡No me importa maestro! Creo que puedo ayudar a Karin a buscar algunas cosas.

El pelinegro dejó que Kasumi fuera con Karin a buscar algo de comer pero en su interior sospechaba de la pelirroja, ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?

-Entonces... Kasumi, ¿Cómo es Sasuke contigo? -preguntó Karin.

-Bueno... él es... buen maestro jeje... digo... cuando practicamos Taijutsu el siempre se va con esa sonrisa arrogante, a veces habla conmigo, algunas veces se comporta raro -dijo Kasumi.

Mientras ambas chicas caminabas algo conquistó los ojos de la pelinegra; era una especie de flor o fruta de forma ovalada color rosa, Kasumi tomó el óvalo rosa y lo abrió por la mitad, en su interior era morado con algunas semillas negras.

-¡VIVAAA! -gritó la pelinegra de alegría.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Karin.

-Es mi fruta favorita.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Karin viendo la fruta con suma atención.

-¿Por qué no tomamos algunas? El maestro Sasuke me daba algunas de esas frutas después del entrenamiento siempre la compartíamos...

La pelirroja no la dejó terminar, estaba al límite.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Es que Sasuke y tu son algo? Oye pequeña, te lo voy a decir una vez, ¡Sasuke es mío y no intentes quitármelo!

Kasumi se quedó sorprendida ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Acaso dijo algo que no debía? Eso parecía?

-Karin tú... ¿Estás celosa? -dijo Kasumi.

Karin soltó una risa y miró a Kasumi.

-Oye niña, yo no podría caer tan bajo, Sasuke me pertenece y eso no va a cambiar.

Por alguna razón a Kasumi le entristecieron aquellas palabras, no dijo nada al respecto, solamente se dio cuenta y cogió algunas frutas. Después regresó al campamento sola, la pelirroja todavía seguía buscando comida.

-¿Pasó algo? -preguntó el pelinegro mirando fijamente a su alumna.

-No... nada, lo que pasa es que vine de vuelta porque estaba un poco agotada; Karin sigue buscando a comida.

Kasumi sentó al lado de su maestro y le dio de las frutas que había recogido. Mientras tanto, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en que le pudo hacer hecho Karin a Kasumi. No era muy difícil de adivinar ya que era más que obvio que la pelirroja se derretía por Sasuke Uchiha, además él y Kasumi eran muy cercanos en su relación de alumno-maestro.

De repente llegó Karin con algo de comida. La ojivioleta vio a la pelirroja llegar así que no dudó en irse de ahí.

-¿A donde vas? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Hay un lago por ahí, voy para allá... -dijo la pelinegra señalando el lugar.

Llegó la noche, la hemosa noche. Esa noche había luna llena, la luz plateada de la esfera iluminaba el lago dándole un toque romántico. Los ojos de Kasumi se veían perdidos en el reflejo de su rostro en el agua, no dejaba de pensar en su maestro ni en las palabras de Karin.

De un momento a otro sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Volteó su rostro y vio nada mas ni nada menos que a su maestro.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Otra vez con lo mismo -dijo Kasumi-, ¿Por qué le importa tanto?

-Porque quiero saber -dijo el Uchiha.

Después de aquella breve conversación ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando el cielo nocturno. Estaban los dos, solos viendo la hermosa y extrañamente romántica noche que la madre naturaleza les había brindado. El Uchiha vio de reojo a su alumna, la vio y no tan sólo eso, ya vio su belleza, como los rayos platinados le daban un aspecto distinto a sus sedosos cabellos. El pelinegro se sonrojó al ver que ya no la veía como su alumna en ese momento, no sentía lo mismo, ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de ella? Cuando fue haciendo más estrecha sentía una inofensiva atracción hacia ella, pero de un momento a otro no se había fijado el juego sucio que le había hecho el destino, en ese sentido fue un tonto.

-Maestro Sasuke...

El pelinegro miró a la joven.

-Usted... siente algo por... Karin.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos ¿Eso fue lo que le dijo Karin a Kasumi? Parecía casi gracioso pero para el Uchiha no.

La ojivioleta en menos de un segundo sintió estar acorradada en los brazos del Uchiha apoyada en un árbol que había detrás de ellos enfrentándose a la mirada fría de Sasuke. La chica se sonrojó al ver la mirada de Sasuke, era tan profunda que hasta ella misma se perdía en el misterio de sus ojos negros.

-Maestro Sasuke... -dijo ella sorprendida.

Él no le respondió, solamente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, era una de esas sonrisas traviesas; parecía que Sasuke se proponía a hacer una pequeña travesura, una travesura romántica para sacar de la cabeza de su "alumna" las palabras de Karin de una vez por todas. Sasuke acercó mas el cuerpo de ella con el suyo sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos, la cara de la joven parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba, apenas podía reaccionar ante la acción de Sasuke. El pelingro acercó su cara hasta el oído de la ojivioleta y le susurró:

-No tengo problemas en... ya sabes... contigo -le dijo de manera muy seductora.

El joven quitó la sonrisa traviesa de sus labios, luego con su mano derecha la tomó de su barbilla y la observó con suma seriedad, acercó lentamente el rosto de la pelinegra al suyo y llegó un momento en el que se detuvo dejándola muy cerca de su rostro; ¿Cuán lejos iba a seguir aquel jueguito? Sasuke acercó los labios de la chica un poco más a los de él y finalizó depositanto un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

**Próximo capítulo: Sentido del sentimiento**


	7. Capítulo 6: Sentido del sentimiento

_**Capítulo 6: Sentido del sentimiento**_

Los labios de Kasumi temblaban, Sasuke estaba en frente de ella la tenía acorralada en sus brazos fuertes. En ese momento Kasumi no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que hacer, por un momento estaba aterrorizada pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía miedo de enamorarse de su maestro y no cumplir con el propósito de su padre? Posiblemente; pero también estaba confundida. Ella desvió la mirada para pensar en la situación un poco más a fondo, aunque eso no la ayudara de mucho.

Sasuke por su parte también se sentía como Kasumi aunque no lo demostraba, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, ¿Es que acaso estaba sintiendo algo más profundo por su alumna? o ¿Simplemente era un capricho de él? Cualquier cosa qu fuera no sabía por que.

La mano de Kasumi se deslizaba suavemente por el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke hasta llegar a su cuello. La joven mantuvo su mirada fija en aquel punto, se podría describir ella misma como una estúpida.

-Maestro Sasuke... -dijo ella en voz baja.

-Kasumi... lamento esto... en serio -dijo el Uchiha liberando a la pelinegra de su prisión-, buenas noches.

El Uchiha se fue directo al campamento a dormir, Kasumi lo vio desaparecer entre las hojas de los arbustos. La ojivioleta se dejó caer en sus rodillas, por alguna razón se sentía contenta; si Sasuke sintiera algo por Karin no hubiera hecho eso ¿O si? Eso significaba que si él hizo eso... ¿Sentía algo por ella? Era algo absurdo pero por alguna extraña razón era cierto. La pelinegra dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero la borró totalmente al recordar lo que sería de su futuro. En aquel momento le invadió el terror, sentía como un viento gélido recorría su médula espinal.

_"Entonces que sería del..." _pensaba la chica mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-¡Cómo puedo ser tan tonta! -se dijo para si misma entre lágrimas. Sabía exactamente que el tiempo no sería generosa con ella, además ¡No debería de pensar en enamorarse! Sasuke solamente era su maestro y lo que le esperaba no tardaba en llegar, le dolía en el alma tener que hacer eso pero era necesario para evitar un corazón roto.

A partir de ahora tendría que cambiar, ya no podía tener la misma actitud cuando estaba con su maestro, ¿Acaso su llama del amor se apagaría siendo más fría con Sasuke? Eso pensaba, estaba consciente de que le gustaba Sasuke ¡Más que eso! Lo amaba. Sabía que si ese pequeño sentimiento interfería en los planes de su padre sería el fin y eso... eso sería horrible para ella.

A la mañana siguiente el trío comenzó nuevamente su partida hasta la isla demonio. Kasumi apenas se limitaba a mirarlo, debía de cambiar con él, su actitud, todo. Sasuke por su parte había notado aquel cambio, pensó que se debía a su comportamiento la noche anterior que ella probablemente estuviera un poco enojada con él pero ya se arreglaría ¿No?

Pasaban las horas y nuevamente el cansancio se apoderaba de Kasumi; faltaba poco para llegar a la isla demonio, esa era la suerte ¡Ya tenía ganas de descansar! El viaje la había estropeado y lo que más anhelaba era descansar.

Los tres, con su jutsu especial de caminar el el agua pudieron llegar a la isla sin problemas. Al llegar, vieron a un hombre con una bata de científico en la entrada de una caverna, seguramente ese era el tipo "amigo" de Orochimaru.

-Parece que ustedes son los jóvenes que envió Orochimaru ¿No? -dijo el hombre.

-Si... -dijo Sasuke en un tono frío.

_"La pelinegra debe ser la creación de Orochimaru, ¡Pero que bien le salió! (Risas) pensé que nunca funcionaría"_

-Bueno jóvenes deben estar cansados, pasen -dijo el hombre.

El sujeto guió a los chicos en aquella oscura caverna. Luego se detuvieron cuando encontraron una roca en medio del camino, él comenzó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos y cuando terminó la roca desapareció, los chicos atravesaron el espacio en el que estaba la roca, cuando atravesaron aquel espacio la roca volvió a su lugar. Para Sasuke eso era nada más que un Genjutsu barato.

Los jóvenes llegaron al laboratorio, Karin inmediatamente comenzó a rebisar los experimentos, el laboratorio era grande y le llebaría como máximo tres días terminar de hacer su trabajo. Kasumi comenzó a ojear todo hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una cápsula, de pronto, imágenes horribles comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, sangre, órganos, manos ensangrentadas. Por un momento sintió como su una mano escarbara en su abdomen, lo cual le hizo toser sangre y caer al suelo desmayada.

_**¿Qué ocurrirá con Kasumi?, ¿Sasuke y Kasumi volverán a tener otro momento romántico? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**_

**Próximo capítulo: Confusión. Calor y frío**


	8. Capítulo 7: Confusión Calor y frío

_**Capítulo 7: Confusión. Calor y frío**_

Kasumi iba abriendo lentamente sus ojos violetas, se encontraba en una habitación. Se entía un poco mareada, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Estaba muy confundida no sabía por que había tenido esa visión tan extraña; por alguna razón aquel lugar aparte de que le daba escalofríos se sentía muy familiarizada con él. Miró a su alrededor y vio a aquel hombre recostado en el marco de una puerta.

-Confundida ¿No? -dijo él acercándose a la chica.

-Sí un poco -dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Soy Haruka, yo ayudé a tu padre en tu creación pero nunca pensé que él tuviera tanto éxito.

-Entonces usted es... el amigo tan confiable de mi padre ¿No es así?

-Sí, debes estar cansada así que vete a tu cuarto. Sigue el pasillo de largo y dobla a la izquierda al final del pasillo la puerta izquierda.

La pelinegra asintió y se basó en las indicaciones de Haruka para llegar a su habitación. Kasumi se sentía un poco aturdida, confundida, además de que extrañaba aquella sensación cálida que había sentido cuando Sasuke la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos, la chica se mordió el labio inferior desepcionada porque para ella esa fantasía solamente sería una fantasía, de no saciar sus deseos más profundos y el amor hacia Sasuke era uno de ellos.

De pronto sintió como una mano le tapó la boca y otra le tomó el abdomen encerrándola en un pequeño cuarto. Sus latidos aceleraban cada segundo, se sentía aterrorizada pero a la vez sentía aquella sensación cálida.

-Desde cuando eras tan fría conmigo -dijo aquella voz que le parecía tan familiar... ¡Era Sasuke!

El Uchiha retiró sus manos del cuerpo de la muchacha y la aprisionó entre sus brazos teniendo entre los dos una distacia muy corta entre sus rostros. Las mejillas de Kasumi se enrojecieron al ver a su maestro muy cerca de ella, aquel rojo era tan brillante que a pesar de la oscuridad el joven Uchiha podía verlo claramente.

-Y dime... ¿No me vas a decir nada? -preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿D... de que habla? -dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! -dijo el Uchiha acortando la distacia dejándolos mas cerca de sus bocas.

-N... n... no se a... lo que s... se refie... re -dijo la pelinegra mucho más nerviosa que antes.

-¿De dónde vienes?, ¿Por qué llegaste?, ¿Qué planea Orochimaru?, ¿Desde cuándo eres su hija? -preguntó el Uchiha muy cerca de la boca de Kasumi.

-No... no voy a contestar -dijo Kasumi con firmeza apartando la mirada-, ¿Acaso me intentas seducir para que diga te diga todo?

Kasumi ya había cometido un error, el error más grande que hubiera cometido en su corta vida, ya le había dejado abierta las puertas para que él descubriera su pasado, su propósito y futuro.

-Seducir es una palabra muy fea para lo que intento hacer -dijo Sasuke metiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero no abriré la boca -dijo la chica apartando al pelinegro con ambas manos. Pero Sasuke la enroscó entre sus brazos, sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos, su boca estaba en el oído izquierdo de Kasumi susurrándole algunas palabras.

-¿A dónde se fue tu respeto hacia tu maestro? -preguntó el chico.

-Al principio dijiste que te llamase como quiera, a ti no te importaba.

-Es cierto. Pero ahora me interesa mas -dijo el Uchiha entre risas maliciosas. En ese momento Kasumi sintió como una lengua se deslizaba suavemente sobre su cuello, se quedó pasmada al saber que era Sasuke. En ese momento nada tenía sentido para ella miles de emociones le llegaron a la vez, su respiración se hacía mas agitada y sentía un leve cosquilleo en un panza.

Kasumi le iba a gritar pero antes de emitir algún sonido de su boca sus labios fueron atrapados por los del Uchiha. La mano del pelinegro se deslizaba por la espalda de Kasumi hasta su cuello, acariciaba sus cabellos negros y apretaba más su cuerpo con el suyo, el Uchiha era dominado por sus emociones que cualquier otra cosa, deseaba eso desde que tuvo un encuentro con el aliento de ella en aquel lago aunque este fue arruinado por su idiotez, Sasuke se sentía peligrosamente atraído hacia Kasumi, era como si una fuerza misteriosa la halara hacia ella, él nunca se había sentido así todo lo que hacía era muy desconocido para él, Kasumi era un misterio para él, quería saber todo sobre ella y sobre todo no quería perderla.

Mientras tanto la ojivioleta todavía no correspondía al beso del Uchiha, tenía una guerra emocional no sabía si sí o si no; por un momento quería, quería explorar, quería sentir hasta que no pudo más y correspondió. A medida que pasaban los segundos aquel beso se había más y más apacionado. Ambos sentían como sus interiores ardían de pasion. Los segundos eran minutos, los minutos eran horas, el tiempo transcurría muy lento.

La falta de aire fue tan solo una excusa para separar sus cuerpos, Sasuke le dio espacio la la joven para que respirara, su respiración era muy agitada al igual que la del Uchiha.

-No... importa cuantas veces... intentes... besarme no... te diré nada -dijo la joven entre jadeos.

Cuando Sasuke pudo recobrar su aliento se acercó nuevamente a Kasumi y le dijo al oído.

-Lo hago porque te amo.

Kasumi iba a decir algo al respecto pero Sasuke no la dejó hablar pues deseaba más que nada probar sus labios otra vez con otro beso salvaje como el anterior. Los labios Sasuke se movían lentamente correspondidos por los de Kasumi, aquel dulce néctar de la boca de la chica lo embriagaba, su aroma, su piel, su personalidad, su todo, él se sentía perdidamente enamorado de ella y aunque fuera la hija de Orochimaru ¡Al diablo con Orochimaru! La quería a ella y a nadie más.

Después de aquella "sesión de besos con Sasuke Uchiha" la joven se encontraba en su habitación, no podía dormir, se sentía culpable por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos; ¿Y ahora? Eso era a lo que ella temía, corresponderle, sentirlo, amarlo; temía que en algún futuro ella tuviera algo que los comprometiese a los dos y no sólo eso, si su padre se llegaba a enterar sería el fin.

_"¿¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta!? Soy una idiota, una estúpida ¿Y ahora que hago? Si mi padre se llega a enterar me va a hacer añicos, ¿Y si Sasuke me pide que sea su novia? Genial Sasuke seamos novios y veamos como mi padre nos mata poco a poco. Lo amo, pero el amor no debe interferir en este plan" _

pensaba la chica acostada en su cama mientras lloraba, ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Su padre sería un problema y de ninguna forma aceptaría una relación íntima entre los dos. Kasumi tenía un objetivo y era destruir a Konoha y nada más.

**Próximo capítulo: ¿Amor imposible?**


	9. Capítulo 8: ¿Amor imposible?

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Es que estoy de viaje y no he tenido tiempo para actualizar, ¡Pero! En ese caso si se les apetece tienen permiso para matarme especialmente a Showwiie *¡No me mates!* Bueno mis disculpas también a Akyraa por dejarla esperando ¡Gomen! **

**pero bueno... ahí va**

_**Capítulo 8: ¿Amor imposible? O un truco sucio**_

A la mañana siguiente Kasumi se levantó tarde -muy tarde- no estaba de ánimos con respecto a lo de la noche anterior, estaba muy confundida y tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Mientras Kasumi se dirigía al baño maldecía en su interior todo lo relativo a la misión, no era muy de su estilo hacer eso pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Desde que comenzó a entrenar con Sasuke podría decirse que parte de ella había cambiado, cada día iba adoptando un comportamiento rebelde, aunque siempre trataba de controlarlo.

-¡Maldición! -dijo con los brazos en jarras, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo de anoche y eso si que era un dolor de cabeza; claro, Sasuke le dijo "te amo" pero aunque sacara conclusiones de que posiblemente fuera su novio sabía que había algo escondido, quizá, trataría de seducirla para sacarle información, tomando en cuenta como era Sasuke era imposible que las palabras que dijo fueran verdaderas pero el beso en cierto sentido fue real. XD

Después de ducharse y ponerse la ropa fue al laboratorio, no era un buen día y encima estaba que echaba humo hasta por las orejas seguramente karin le lanzaría un sermón de lo más grocero por no ayudarle o por llegar tarde, Karin la odiaba pero Kasumi era lista y sabía que sería absurdo seguir sus juegos celópatas. La pelinegra suspiró antes de entrar al laboratorio, de lo más seguro es que Karin estuviese ahí.

-Hasta que por fin llegas -dijo Karin con un leve enojo al ver a la pelinegra entrar-. Pero no importa, gracias a eso ¡Pasé tiempo con Sasuke!

"Loca..." pensó Kasumi mientras rodaba los ojos. A partir de ese momento la pelirroja le comenzó a hablar miles de cosas sobre Sasuke, más bien cosas incoherentes. Mientras revisaba las cápsulas con los experimentos solamente le pasaba por la cabeza de como su padre le había dejado ir a una misión con esa maniántica obsesiva si hubiera sabido eso mejor se hubiera quedado en la guarida muerta del aburrimiento acompañando a Kabuto o tal vez jugando Shogi con él.

La joven suspiró implorando a que todo eso pasara y tal vez cumplir el objetivo de su padre porque solamente de ello vivía.

Cayó la noche, Kasumi no había visto a Sasuke en todo el día y no le interesaba verlo, estaba de los peores humores como para ver el rostro de su maestro específicamente, ¿Estaba enojada con él? Pues... un tanto pero también estaba enojada con sigo misma ¿Cómo podía caer tan fácilmente ante las acciones de Sasuke? La chica resopló mientras se paraba en seco en medio de la nada.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos, no podía saber de quien se trataba porque todo era muy oscuro hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, este solamente le miró directamente a los ojos, luego, siguió su camino.

-Sasuke... -le llamó la ojivioleta.

-Que... -dijo Sasuke deteniendo su caminar.

-Sobre lo de anoche... -Kasumi no estaba segura si decirle o no; se mordió el labio inferior en señal de indesición.

-Habla... -dijo el Uchiha con frialdad.

Kasumi tragó saliva y sacó valentía por donde no había para decirle un par de cosas a su maestro.

-Espero... ¡Qué lo que hiciste anoche más nunca lo vuelvas a hacer jamás en tu vida!

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y tomó su tiempo para cosiderar las cosas. La había besado, le había dicho "te amo" y casi le saca información sobre Orochimaru, sabía que había algo escondido, hasta la misma Kasumi lo había sacado a relucir. Tenía que admitir que sentía algo profundo y atraído por ella pero para él solamente era una simple idiotez. Inmediatamente dibujó una sonrisa cínica, sabía que ella no era una chica del todo tonta pero si seguía a ese paso seguramente podría saber lo que tramaban, también hacer eso le daba algo de diversión no era mala idea después de todo.

-Mmm... parece que no eres del todo tonta.

-¿¡Por quién me tomas Sasuke Uchiha!? -dijo ella en un tono desafiante.

-¿Te crees la gran cosa? -preguntó el Uchiha siguiéndole el juego a su alumna.  
-¡Cállese!, por lo que ha tratado de hacer ni siquiera merece que le llame maestro, usted es todo un engreído, y un egocéntrico -dijo Kasumi con rigor.

-¿Y crees que quise ser maestro de alguien tan molesta como tú?

-¡Solamente tengo que aguantar tu petulancia porque me veo obligada a cumplir en propósito de mi padre! -dijo completamente cabrada.

-¿"propósito" dices? -dijo Sasuke con curiosidad.

-Nada -dijo la chica casi susurrando.

-Hacerte hablar va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé -dijo Sasuke.

Con esto último el Uchiha siguió de largo, mientras que la pelinegra se quedó resentida con sigo misma y más con Sasuke Uchiha ¿Cómo pudo ser tan bruta? La noche anterior Sasuke solamente había usado un truco sucio, sus palabras fueron vacías. Debería sentirse fatal por hacerle dicho casi toda la verdad a Sasuke pero no era así, se sentía usada por él, del hombre que probablemente sentía algo.

"Usada... idiota eso es lo que eres. Sasuke Uchiha novia de la hija de Orochimaru, que irónico"

-Que tonto... -se dijo Kasumi con voz quebrada.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del Uchiha, Sasuke estaba sin camisa tendido en su cama pensando en nada en lo absoluto, bueno... pensaba en las palabras de Kasumi. Para él Kasumi era una chica brillante, media tonta, algo rebelde, espontánea y raramente... especial. Sasuke sentía algo por ella pero él en la vida tenía otro propósito, matar a Itachi Uchiha, su hermano, no podía impedir que una simple alumna cambiara eso pero a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo serían las cosas si no la hubiese conocido? Una pregunta tonta, demasiado.

A veces se ponía a pensar sobre el nombre de ella, Kasumi, que raramente significa "niebla", más o menos así era ella. Además era muy fácil hacerla enojar, y aunque no lo demostrara se divertía cuando le decía a Orochimaru "Sennin-pedófido" cuando discutían. En algunas ocasiones Kasumi era un poco molesta para Sasuke Uchiha debido a lo ilusionada y entusiasta que era especialmente en los entrenamientos.

Al pelinegro le invadió el sueño así que se acomodó en la cama para descansar, mañana ya terminaría todo, además tenía que asesinar al viejo Haruka cuando partieran y destruir la cueva de alguna forma que ambas chicas no se dieran cuenta.

**Próximo capítulo: El Regreso**

**Lo siento pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora pero tengan por seguro de que mañana tendrán el próximo capítulo o pasado, juju...**

**Perdón Showwiie, u.u y Akyraa. **

**Saludos n_n**


	10. Capítulo 9: El Regreso

_**Capítulo 9: El Regreso**_

A la mañana siguiente Kasumi se levantó muy temprano, estaba arreglando sus cosas para regresar a la guarida de su padre Orochimaru. Sin embargo, no se le quitaba de la cabeza lo que le había dicho a su maestro Sasuke: _...Usted es todo un engreído y egocéntrico. _Nunca le había dicho eso, es más, se sentía mal; a pesar de lo que quiso hacer eso con ella y la hizo dejar como una tonta ella... ¿Sentía algo por él? Así era, aunque se negaba a reconocerlo ya que Orochimaru le tenía una pared que le impedia acercarse más a él.

_"Ya basta Kasumi... quítatelo de la cabeza"_

De pronto, abrieron la puerta de su habitación y era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿No te han dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar? -preguntó Kasumi al Uchiha en un tono grocero.

Sasuke pasó por alto la grosería de la joven.

-Tu y Karin van a salir en media hora -sentenció el Uchiha.

-¡Espera! ¿No se supone que iremos todos?

El Uchiha no contestó la pregunta de la ojivioleta solo la ignoró y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Mientras que Kasumi solamente resopló. ¿Tenía que volver sola con Karin? Si que sería un dolor de cabeza ella ya estaba harta de esa chica celópata ¿Acaso Karin era algún castigo? Pues si era así mejor preferiría vivir en medio de canívales. Cuando la pelinegra tuvo todo listo pensó que antes de irse podría despedirse de Haruka, él era un buen hombre -a pesar de que trabajaba para su padre claro-.

Por alguna razón Kasumi sentía que Haruka era alguien cercano a ella como... ¿Un padre? Con solo considerarlo un padre le parecía gracioso, a penas lo conocía y sentía como si existiera algún vínculo entre los dos.

_"¿Por qué sería?" _se preguntó Kasumi.

La chica llegó a la puerta en donde se encontraba la oficina de Haruka, pero esta extrañamente se encontraba entre abierta. Esta inocentemente abrió la puerta sin tener ni la mayor idea de lo que encontraría en la habitación; cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Haruka sentado en el escritorio tomando su té.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó Kasumi al entrar tan repentinamente.

-No te preocupes, hoy te marchas ¿No? -dijo Haruka.

-Sí, me voy en unos minutos así que vine a despedirme -dijo la pelinegra con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh, que bien -dijo este mientras soltaba una sutil carcajada-, pero antes, puedes entregarle esto a Orochimaru.

El hombre le había entregado a Kasumi un sobre color amarillo, la chica lo tomó y al tenerlo observó el sobre con mucha curiosidad pero no se atrevió a abrirlo.

-Se lo entregaré inmediatamente llegue -dijo Kasumi saliendo de la oficina.

Haruka se quedó observando el lugar en donde la joven estaba parada, su rostro tenía una expresión melancólica ¿A qué se debía? A algo ocurrido muy atrás en el pasado.

FLASH BACK

_Haruka estaba en el laboratorio con Orochimaru, su cara dibujaba una notable expresión de miedo y desesperación._

_-¡Orochimaru! ¿Qué has hecho con mi esposa?_

_-Tranquilo Haruka, tú aceptaste el trato estas son las consecuencias._

_-¿¡Pero por qué a ella!?_

_-Porque ella... tiene lo que he estado buscando.  
_

_De repente el rostro de Haruka estaba lleno de lágrimas, la mesa en donde Orochimaru estaba repleta de sangre y restos humanos ya no podía hacer nada, ni arrepentirse (aunque realmente lo estaba), ya era demasiado tarde._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_"Cuanto ha crecido" _pensó él.

Kasumi llegó a su cuarto y puso el sobre en su mochila, y a continuación la colgó en su espalda. Ya Karin debería estar esperándola en la salida probablemente muy enojada por hacerla esperar. Realizó sellos de manos para salir de aquella oscura habitación en una nube de humo.

Ella apareció en la entrada de la cueva en una nube de humo, cuando llegó a ver a Karin esta le fulminaba con la mirad.

-Hasta que por fin llegaste, bicho raro -dijo Karin con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué esperabas, palo de escoba? -dijo la pelinegra en un tonoi frío.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? -gritó Karin.

-Vámonos -dijo Kasumi mientras comenzaba a caminar en el agua.

_"Ahora se cree mi jefa, no la soporto" pensó la pelirroja._

Durante el camino ambas Kunoichis se mantuvieron en silencio, había tensión entre las dos, ninguna se soportaba. A veces la ojivioleta se preguntaba que pensaba Sasuke al mandarla sola a la guarida con ella.

Mientras tanto en la cueva de los experimentos había un Sasuke caminando hacia la oficina de Haruka para cumplir la tarea que había encomendado Orochimaru. Primero el hombre y luego la cueva.

El joven Uchiha ágilmente entró a la oficina del hombre y lo ató a la silla, Haruka se quedó boquiabierto al ver la agilidad del chico.

-Tú... eres Sasuke Uchiha ¿No es cierto? Se nota que eres el alumno de Orochimaru -dijo Haurka.

-Y tú el ayudante de Orochimaru, él me mandó a matarte.

-Sí... yo le ayudé a hacer a Kasumi de algo que en realidad me arrepiento.

Al pelinegro le llamó la antención eso último que dijo Haruka, ¿De qué se arrepentía? Pues, todos los subordinados de Orochimaru se sentian bendecidos con sólo trabajar con el legendario Sannin pero él ¿Se arrepentía?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el pelinegro.

-Chico, Kasumi, ella... no es la hija de Orochimaru -dijo Haruka con los ojos cristalinos.

Sasuke se quedó atónito al escuchar lo que dijo el hombre, Kasumi no era la hija de Orochimaru, ahora estaba más confundido que antes; si Kasumi decía fielmente que Orochimaru era su padre ¿Quién era Kasumi en realidad?

-Dímelo todo -dijo Sasuke en un tono amenazador.

-Fue hace diesiséis años atrás. Yo era un viejo compañero de Orochimaru, lo conocí en la aldea de hoja pero yo era de aquí el país del agua. Orochimaru y yo nos hicimos amigos y siempre hablabamos de experimentos; un día me ofrecí a enseñarle mi laboratorio y quedó encantado con los experimentos que hacía...

FLASH BACK

_**Orochimaru: **__Son impresionantes, sabes, me gustaría trabajar contigo._

_**Haruka: **__¿En serio? Sería un honor trabajar con uno de los legendarios sannin._

_Pasó el tiempo, yo y Orochimaru nos volvimos muy buenos amigos hasta que llegó el tiempo y le mostré a mi esposa Hikari la cual estaba embarazada. Cuando Orochimaru vio en embarazo de Hikari se le ocurrió una idea, el cual era crear un propio ser humano a partir de un feto. Yo lo apoyé, no veía ningún problema pero me equivoqué, me equivoqué enormemente. Él robaba los hijos de las mujeres embarazadas con su chakra, cuando me enteré de eso quedé aterrado, temía por mi esposa así que me hice distante a Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru le ponía células de antiguos Shinobis en el feto pero estos rechazaban las células de una manera horripilante. Orochimaru no se iba a rendir hasta que llegó el día en que se fijó en su esposa. Hikari estaba muy contenta por su embarazo, cuando se dio cuenta de que daría a luz una niña me comentó que le pondría Akari._

_Yo estaba deprimido porque Orochimaru me había propuesto un trato en donde yo le daría a mi hija. Iba a negarme pero... al final terminé aceptando la propuesta, pensé que mi esposa iba a quedar viva después de la estracción pero estaba completamente equivocado, Orochimaru no sólo quería mi hija sino, andaba buscando algo que tenía mi esposa. Así que no solamente terminé perdiendo a mi hija también a mi esposa._

FLASH BACK

Sasuke se quedó impactado al escuchar la historia de Haruka, sobre Kasumi, que resultaba ser Akari.

-Sasuke... mátame, este es el castigo por ser el padre que soy pero por favor, no le digas nada a ella -dijo Haruka con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué propósito tiene Orochimaru con ella?

-No sé, él nunca me dijo. Pero por favor, no le digas nada a ella.

-Morirás tranquilo -dijo el Uchiha mientras atravesaba al hombre con su espada.

Cuando sacó su espada del cuerpo de Haruka, realizo unos sellos que lo llevó al exterior de la cueva, luego realizó uno más activando los papeles bomba que habían en el interior de esta destruyendo toda existencia de vida allí adentro.

Ya concluidas las explosiones trató de alcanzar a las Kunoichis, no deberían de estar tan lejos pero trataría de encontrarlas lo más rápido posible antes de que estallara la Gran Guerra Shinobi, sabía que esas dos no se llevaban bien si no se estaban apuñalando podrían hacerlo en cualquier momento.


	11. Capítulo 10: territorios escabrosos

**Bueno chicas, lo siento, pero tenía los ánimos por el suelo y últimamente no tengo casi inspiración. Lamento mucho la tardanza chicas, de veras :(**

**Ahí va...**

_**Capitulo 10: Territorios escabrosos**_

Sasuke salió de la cueva, esta ya estaba completamente destruida por dentro, ningún rastro de vida lo que significaba **misión cumplida**. Ahora, lo único que debía de hacer era localizar a las kunoichis lo más rápido posible. En menos de lo que canta un gallo el Uchiha ya estaba en marcha, además, pudo percibir que ambas chicas no estaban muy lejos.

Unos minutos después ya estaba no muy lejos de ellas, ya eran visibles y lo que veía no era nada lindo: Kasumi tenía una kunai en su mano derecha a punto de atacar a Karin. Para evitar pelea aceleró un poco más su paso.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? -dijo Sasuke en medio de las dos.

-Sasu... ke -susurró la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Kasumi no dijo nada, solamente guardó su kunai y bajó la mirada; por nada del mundo quería ver el rostro del Uchiha.

-Será mejor que nos va... -Sasuke fue interrumpido por una kunai que aterrizó a sus pies-, vaya, vaya, lo que faltaba.

De los arbustos salieron unos ninjas, decididos a atacar a los muchachos. Sasuke se enrgó de los dos primeros que le vinieron encima, Karin tenía una lucha emparejada con uno y Kasumi tenía dificultad con otro; al parecer, no estaba lo físicamente preparada para ese pequeño combate, sus fuerzas flaqueaban cada vez que esquibaba un golpe de aquel ninja. Sasuke notó la dificultad de su alumna, así que decidió ponerle fin a la batalla que tenía con los dos ninjas.

Kasumi no aguantó más y colapsó quedando arrodillada ante el ninja; su respiración era agitada, sus mejillas estaban rojas ya no podía más.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo el ninja acercándose lentamente hacia ella-, si es que esta kunoichi además de bonita es una debilucha...

Pero no pudo continuar ya que el filo de una espada atravesó su estómago. El ninja cayó muerto al suelo.

-Eres débil -dijo Sasuke sin hacer contacto visual con la pelinegra.

-Me preguntó quien sería el maestro -dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El trío siguió su camino hasta la guarida de Orochimaru.

Cuando llegaron cada quien se fueron a sus habitaciones a excepción de Kasumi que fue a la habitación de su padre a entregarle el sobre que le había dado Haruka. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue tocar la puerta y esperó a que su padre le diera autorización de entrar.

-Padre... -dijo la pelinegra en forma de saludo.

-Kasumi, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera misión? -preguntó el Sannin.

-Pues... interesante -dijo Kasumi levemente sonrojada-. Ah, por cierto, el señor Haruka te envió esto.

La ojivioleta le entregó el sobre a Orochimaru. Este lo abrió pero... apenas vio el contenido, lo quemó. Ella estaba completamente confundida, a veces creía que su padre era... extraño.

-Padre... te quiero pedir un favor...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno... me preguntaba si... podrías cambiarme de... m-ma-maestro.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Orochimaru confundido.

-Pues... ¡Ya no quiero que Sasuke sea mi maestro, es todo!

El Sannin se quedó en silencio un momento, no comprendía lo que pasaba. Anteriormente Kasumi era como la "cola" de Sasuke Uchiha diciéndole "maestro esto" y "maestro aquello" pero ahora... no entendía lo que le pasaba.

-Pero... -antes de que pudiese continuar su hija la interrumpió.

-Perdón que te interrumpa pero, solamente cambia a Sasuke por Kabuto o por alguien más -dijo ella.

-Bueno... voy a pensarlo.

-Gracias.

Y abandonó la habitación.

_"Algo debió haber pasado entre ella y Sasuke durante la misión si no me equivoco" _pensó Orochimaru.

Kasumi estana a punto de ir a su habitación, por lado se sentpia abatida y por el otro confundida, estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos y emociones. Dio un suspiro profundo en donde liberó gran parte de su estrés, pensaba que con una siesta podría calmarse un poco. Pero, apenas era visible la puerta de su habitación algo que sus ojos se redujeran de sobre manera.

_"¿Qué hace __**él **__ahí?"_

Inmediatamente, Kasumi bajó la mirada tratando de ignorar el semplante del muchacho. Empujó hacia adelante la puerta de madera dejando visible su habitación, estaba dispuesta a entrar cuando un agarre fuerte en su brazo la dejó inmovilizada.

-Suéltame -dijo ella en un tono severo.

El uchiha la miró de reojo, para él, esta clase de cosas era un juego para él; ella le parecía tontamente divertida, fastidiarla se había convertido en su nuevo hobbie. Liberó a Kasumi de su agarre y se alejó de su habitación con una sonrisa malingna en sus labios.


End file.
